In an electronic device a semiconductor chip is arranged and contact elements of the semiconductor chip can be arranged on both main surfaces of the semiconductor chip. One or more of the contact elements of the semiconductor chip have to be connected with external electrical contact areas of the electronic device so that the electronic device can be arranged on an electronic board like, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB).